Unknown Pokemon FireRed ROM
Character *Rufus *Chemist (Dr. Ernest) Story I got this kind of ROM hack yesterday from Dr. Ernest and I couldn't seem to find anything related to what he says. He said the following when he was chatting with me on Facebook: If you want the ROM hack, get it here. Don't worry. It doesn't contain any viruses. At first, I was like "WTF?", then I asked him if that REALLY happened. He might have poked a sick joke to me just to creep me out, but obviously, he replied: and I quickly ignored it, since I bet it was just a joke. I immediately downloaded the ROM just for curiosity, and fired up the VisualBoyAdvance (GBA emulator) and Bandicam, to record the entire thing. Everything seemed normal at first, like on the intro, the menu, and the Prof. Oak intro. However, when the intro finished, I was left in this bedroom, but with different placement of stuff. The bed seems to be gone, and there's only a box on the table. The TV seems to be unusable, as pressing any buttons do nothing. There's no music, which gives it a creepypasta scent. I went down the stairs and there are lots of boxes, which is really weird. I think it was meant to represent that his family is about to move to somewhere, but his mom doesn't even in the house. I quickly left the house since there's nothing interactable inside. Outside, I found nobody. I was alone. The place name now says "Maline city" instead of "PALLET TOWN". There are no signs of life. It's just kinda barren and lifeless. I went inside the neighbour's house and there are no neighbours inside. The music is playing, though, and the placement of objects seem normal. I can interact with some stuff, but there's just no neighbours. I quickly lost interest of this house and left the house. I tried to get inside the lab, but it's inaccessible for some reason. He also can't interact with the signs. The flowers near one of the signs seem to be gone. Route 22 is inaccessible since there's a rock blocking it, so I went into Route 1, which is called "Path" here. Again, it seemed barren, and some elements of the area appears to be unfinished, like half-trees, weird placement of fences, and some areas even appear to be solid despite being empty. The fences seem to be a replacement of the cliffs. I quickly went to Viridian City, which is now renamed to Galcost Town. The area is foggy, and the music is kinda tense. It's like a Halloween theme. The most possible reason of why it's named Galcost Town is because "galcost" rhymes with "ghost", and the foggy theme and the Halloween music further strengthens the fact that it was meant to be a pun of "ghost". I can't access the Pokemon Center, and the Pokemon Mart is blocked off. Every single route to other areas are blocked, probably because his brother didn't want the player (me) to go there for unknown reasons. Some buildings are also gone, and there's a weird placement of rocks on the northeast side of the area. When I was exploring the area, I found a passed out Old Man. When I interact with it, it said "This tree looks like it can be CUT down!", as if he was a tree. I was like "WTF? Why did he want to kill him?" after I saw this. Unfortunately, I don't have a Pokemon that can cut trees, since those triggers are gone and there's no one for most of the game. I tried to explore the entire area, but I can't seem to find a way out. I think his brother wanted me to use something like a noclip hack or something, so I googled for it, and found the code. I inputted it to the VisualBoyAdvance, turned the cheat on, and sure enough, the code worked. I could walk through any walls and stuff, and then I went inside the Pokemon Mart. I could get inside, but I couldn't get out for some reason. Also, almost everything is black. I reset the game after giving up trying to get out of this s**t. I immediately went to the north, the area where those weird rocks located at, to be exact, and went to the north. I then found this area called "Path 2". The music changed and it begins to snow. When I go further northwards, it gets snowier, then the game resets. I think this is the reason why the author didn't want me to access those blocked areas, it's kinda glitchy. I avoided the path there after this happened since I realised that the game may reset again if I access it again. I then went to Pewter City (I avoided the Path 2, of course), and it's now renamed to Heik Lake City. The area is altered; There's water all over the place like a lake (hence the name, lake). I think the author actually intended to make this accessible, but since Path 2 is glitched, he changed his plan. (more will be added tomorrow)